Frisk
Frisk est le protagoniste et le personnage jouable dans Undertale, qui tente de s'évader de l'Outremonde après sa chute et de retourner à la Surface. Frisk est le dernier des huit humains à être tombé dans l'Outremonde après avoir escaladé le Mont Ebott. Profil Apparence Frisk est représenté comme un jeune enfant humain d'un âge, genre, et ethnie ambigus et qui porte un haut bleu clair à rayures magenta, un pantalon bleu, des chaussures marron. Frisk a des cheveux bruns, raides et de taille moyenne ainsi qu'une courte frange et a un visage sans expression. Dans la version originale, tout au long du jeu, les monstres font référence à Frisk en utilisant le pronom personnel "they" et "them" (signifiant il ou elle, et lui ou elle), quand ils n'utilisent pas de noms communs tels que "humain" et "enfant". Bien que sans expression durant son exploration dans le monde souterrain, le jeu décrit souvent Frisk faisant d'autres expressions. Par exemple, pendant le combat contre Napstablook, Frisk est décrit(e) faisant "un sourire patient" en "encourageant" Napstablook. Personnalité Officiellement, Frisk est montré(e) comme étant quelqu'un de paisible (dont le nom n'est révélé qu'à la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste). Beaucoup d'informations sur Frisk restent inconnues, permettant au joueur de s'identifier à travers lui/elle en projetant sa propre personnalité. Il paraît évident que Frisk parle aux autres monstres au cours du jeu. Toutefois, ses dialogues ne sont pas montrés. Durant les combats, certaines citations décrivent les pensées de Frisk. Hors combat, quand Frisk parle indépendamment de la volonté du joueur, souvent la boîte de dialogue d'un autre personnage affichera "..." pour montrer que le dit personnage écoute. Frisk ne doit pas être confondu(e) avec l'enfant tombé que le joueur nomme au début du jeu, ce personnage est révélé plus tard s'avérant être Chara. Dépendant de la fin vers laquelle Frisk se dirige, il/elle peut être décrit(e) comme amical(e) ou froid(e). Dans la Fin Pacifiste, quelques personnages mettent l'accent sur la gentillesse, la compréhension et la grâce de Frisk. Le protagoniste semble également être très obéissant. Les seuls moments où Frisk désactive les commandes du joueur sont quand il/elle suit les instructions de quelqu'un d'autre, tel Papyrus qui lui dit d' "attraper ce satané chien !" et Sans lui disant d'aller derrière la lampe. Capacités Frisk possède énormément de détermination, ce qui lui permet d'acquérir le pouvoir de SAUVER et de se soigner aux points de SAUVEGARDE. C'est le fichier de SAUVEGARDE qui est chargé quand la partie commence, et après la mort. Ce pouvoir s'étend jusqu'au moment où Frisk a atterri pour la première fois dans l'Outremonde. Toutefois, ce n'est pas suffisant pour effacer complètement les souvenirs des autres sur des événements passés, à moins que ce soit un True Reset. Histoire Principale Route Neutre Après avoir atterri dans les Ruines, Frisk rencontre Flowey. Après avoir prétendu être amical, Flowey tente de tuer Frisk, qui est immédiatement sauvé(e) par Toriel. Cette dernière va lui servir de guide à travers les Ruines, terminant toutes les énigmes elle-même. Arrivé à certain moment, Toriel demande à Frisk d'attendre son retour, déclarant qu'elle doit faire quelques courses. Toriel lui fournit un téléphone portable juste au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait durant son absence. Après avoir atteint la maison de Toriel, Frisk lui demande comment partir des Ruines, ce qui lui fait quitter son fauteuil avec l'intention de détruire la porte de sortie des Ruines. Frisk peut soit tuer Toriel ou lui convaincre de s'écarter. Les deux options font progresser le joueur dans tous les cas mais vont influer sur la suite du jeu ainsi que la fin. Pénétrant dans la Forêt de Couveneige, Frisk rencontre Sans et Papyrus, qui lui ont installé des pièges et des puzzles dans le but de capturer "l'humain". Après son passage à Couveneige, Frisk combat Papyrus, qui lui révèle que la sortie de l'Outremonde se trouve dans le château du roi. Dans les Chutes, Frisk est pourchassé(e) par Undyne, le chef de la Garde Royale. Pendant qu'il/elle tente d'échapper à Undyne, Frisk rencontre le Petit Monstre, qui s'est aventuré(e) dans les Chutes dans l'espoir d’apercevoir Undyne, son idole. Après avoir de nouveau été chassé(e) par celle-ci, Frisk est coincé(e) par Undyne au bord d'un pont. Puis, Undyne détruit le pont, causant la chute de Frisk dans la Décharge, et rappelant un souvenir du premier humain. Ici, Frisk rencontre le Ragequin, qui engage un combat afin de venger son cousin qui vivait dans le mannequin du tutoriel dans les Ruines. Après avoir vaincu Ragequin et progressé jusqu'au bout des Chutes, Frisk se bat contre Undyne, qui lui divulgue le plan d'Asgore qui est de détruire la barrière en collectant sept ÂMES humaines (parmi lesquelles l'âme de Frisk serait la 7ème). Dans Calciterre, Frisk rencontre la scientifique du roi, Alphys. Après avoir confessé son attachement grandissant pour l'humain en observant tous ses faits et gestes depuis son labo, elle lui révèle qu'elle a abandonné son plan de stopper son parcours. Toutefois, elle ajoute qu'un robot qu'elle a construit va probablement l'attaquer, et immédiatement après avoir dit cela, Mettaton attaque et prétend vouloir tuer Frisk avec un quiz de la mort. Après avoir survécu à Mettaton, Alphys améliore le téléphone portable reçu de Toriel et décide de guider Frisk à distance à travers Calciterre et au NOYAU, la seule voie connue menant à la capitale. A la fin du NOYAU, Mettaton révèle qu'Alphys a mis en place tous les pièges elle-même afin qu'elle puisse s'intégrer dans l'aventure de l'humain et se faire aimer de ce dernier, et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger en premier lieu. À ce moment-là, Mettaton révèle qu'il commence à en avoir assez de cette mascarade et tente alors de tuer Frisk lui-même. En passant par Nouvelle Maison, la capitale de l'Outremonde, Frisk apprend l'histoire de l'enfant d'Asgore et de Toriel par des monstres errants. Sans fait face à Frisk dans le Dernier Corridor, lui prononçant un discours basé sur le nombre de monstres tués, expliquant la réelle signification de LOVE et d'EXP, et remet l'accent sur l'importance de Frisk sur le sort de l'Outremonde. Évasion Frisk entre dans la Salle du Trône et trouve Asgore. Asgore essaie de parler de banalités, seulement pour reculer leur confrontation vouée. Les deux marchent vers la Barrière et Asgore donne à Frisk une dernière opportunité de partir avant de se battre. Juste avant le combat, Asgore montre les six ÂMES d'humains collectées, préparant la procédure de confinement après le combat. Juste après que le combat commence, Asgore détruit le bouton CLÉMENCE (MERCY), rendant impossible de l'épargner ou de fuir. Toutefois, à la toute fin du combat, Frisk peut explicitement choisir entre épargner ou tuer Asgore. Indépendamment du choix fait, Flowey va apparaître, puis détruire l'ÂME d'Asgore, et prendre les ÂMES humaines. Le jeu se ferme alors brusquement. En ré-ouvrant le jeu, Frisk remarque que Flowey a sauvegardé sa propre partie sur le fichier de SAUVEGARDE existant, ayant obtenu le pouvoir de le faire à l'aide des ÂMES humaines dérobées. En chargeant la partie de Flowey, Frisk fait face à Flowey et fait un pas en avant, entrant dans une bataille sans espoir au premier abord. Après que Frisk appelle à l'aide plusieurs fois, les ÂMES dérobées commencent à se révolter: en premier lieu, elles soignent Frisk, puis elles affaiblissent Flowey, le laissant vulnérable et plus facile à détruire. Après avoir réduit ses PV à 0 et avoir écouté son monologue, les ÂMES retirent la capacité de Flowey de SAUVEGARDER ou de CHARGER. Après cela, les ÂMES laissent Frisk et Flowey seuls. A ce moment là, apparaît le choix de tuer ou d'épargner ce Flowey affaibli avant de quitter l'Outremonde, de retourner à la surface, et de terminer son aventure. Après avoir quitté l'Outremonde, Frisk reçoit un appel de Sans, qui lui laisse un message à propos des événements qui se sont passés dans l'Outremonde après la mort d'Asgore. Ces dialogues varient en fonction des monstres tués et des amitiés faites avec certains personnages. Route Vrai Pacifiste Pour compléter la Route Vrai Pacifiste, Frisk doit avoir terminé une première fois la Route Neutre. Si Frisk a terminé la Route Neutre sans gagner aucun EXP ou LOVE (c.à.d sans tuer personne), il est possible de recharger la SAUVEGARDE existante pour compléter des amitiés manquantes, puis terminer la fin Vrai Pacifiste. Si le moindre EXP ou LOVE est acquis durant la Route Neutre, Frisk va devoir recommencer le jeu pour obtenir une Fin Vrai Pacifiste. Amitiés Même si Frisk se lie d'amitié avec beaucoup de monstres de l'Outremonde, seulement les amitiés d'Undyne, de Papyrus, et d'Alphys sont nécessaires à l'obtention de la Fin Vrai Pacifiste. Frisk gagne l'amitié de Toriel en l'épargnant, mais elle ne fait pas d'autre apparition jusqu'à la fin de la route. Frisk gagne l'amitié de Sans en épargnant Papyrus, et peut optionnellement passer du temps avec lui deux fois (une fois chez Grillby, une fois à l'Hôtel MTT) Frisk gagne l'amitié de Papyrus en allant lui rendre visite chez lui et en traînant (hanging out) ou en sortant avec lui (dating). Ces deux critères dépendent de si Frisk a utilisé l'option "Flirter" ou non pendant le combat contre Papyrus. Napstablook peut devenir l'ami de Frisk en lui souriant dans les Ruines, et en passant du temps avec dans sa maison. Si Frisk choisit de donner à Undyne un peu d'eau après qu'elle l'ait poursuivi(e), Undyne peut devenir son amie. Par ailleurs, un reset est nécessaire pour gagner la confiance d'Undyne et devenir son ami(e). Frisk rend visite à Undyne avec l'aide de Papyrus, et Undyne se "venge" en essayant de devenir meilleurs amis avec Frisk, mettant le feu à sa maison ce faisant. Elle essaie de combattre Frisk afin de regagner son honneur mais elle réalise que Frisk est un "humain pleurnichard au cœur d'or", comme Asgore, et décide d'être amis. Mettaton peut être l'ami de Frisk en l'épargnant; il suffit de survivre assez de tours sans le tuer. Undyne, après avoir été encouragée à envoyer une lettre d'amour à Alphys, donne la lettre à Frisk, qui la délivre à Alphys. Ceci résulte en une séquence de rendez-vous avec Alphys pendant laquelle elle et Undyne réalisent leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre et Alphys commence à venir à bout de ses erreurs passées. Après s'être lié d'amitié avec Alphys, Papyrus va recommander au joueur d'aller au labo d'Alphys. Dans le labo, il y a une lettre sur le sol qui, une fois prise, est lue et révèle un monologue ainsi que les instructions nécessaires pour apprendre "la vérité". En traversant la porte de la salle de bains, Frisk se retrouve dans un ascenseur menant au Labo Originel après un dysfonctionnement. Frisk commence à explorer le Labo Originel et tout au long du chemin, il/elle apprend l'existence d'expériences ratées d'Alphys avec la détermination ainsi que l'origine de Flowey. Après avoir exploré le Labo Originel et parlé à Alphys, elle est maintenant résolue de révéler la vérité à propos de ses expériences au reste de l'Outremonde. Pendant qu'il/elle sort du labo, Frisk reçoit un coup de fil d'une voix mystérieuse dans l'ascenseur (plus tard révélée comme étant celle de Flowey). L'ascenseur ramène immédiatement et obligatoirement Frisk à Nouvelle Maison. Barrière Après son retour à la salle du trône et s'apprêtant à affronter Asgore une nouvelle fois, le dialogue précédant le combat est interrompu par Toriel, qui empêche Asgore de combattre Frisk. Toriel est immédiatement suivie par les autres personnages principaux qui encouragent tout le monde à bien s'entendre. Toutefois, dans un retournement de situation, Papyrus révèle que ce fut "une petite fleur" qui l'a aidé à amener tout le monde ici. Suite à cette révélation, Flowey fait son apparition, ayant dérobé les ÂMES des six autres humains. Il s'apprête à tuer Frisk, mais Toriel, Papyrus et Undyne utilisent leur pouvoir afin de bloquer le coup fatal de Flowey. Suite à cela, tous les monstres de l'Outremonde arrivent pour encourager Frisk dans son combat contre Flowey. Toutefois, Flowey révèle que c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis tout ce temps et ainsi qu'il puisse absorber les ÂMES de tous les monstres de l'Outremonde avec les ÂMES des six humains. En raison de l'immense puissance acquise grâce aux six ÂMES humaines et toutes les ÂMES des monstres, Flowey est capable de se retransformer dans sa vraie forme, et juste avant le début du combat, il est révélé qu'il est en fait Asriel Dreemurr. Durant ce combat, Frisk est invincible, et chaque coup qui devrait le/la tuer va plutôt causer à son cœur de se diviser en deux, puis de se reformer. La première fois que cela arrive, le texte "Mais l'Âme refusa" (VO : but it refused) ''apparaît à l'écran. Après avoir bloqué ses attaques assez longtemps, Asriel se transforme en une forme plus puissante encore. A ce moment là, Frisk peut sentir les ÂMES de Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus et de Sans à l'intérieur d'Asriel et le bouton ACTION (ACT) s'est changé en SAUVER (SAVE) afin de représenter l'action de libérer les ÂMES de tout le monde. Cela est accompli en complétant une courte séquence d'options ACTION (ACT) pour restaurer la mémoire de chaque âme perdue après avoir sélectionné un ami. Après avoir sauvé chacun des monstres, Frisk réalise qu'il reste encore une personne à sauver. Après avoir choisi de sauver "quelqu'un d'autre", les souvenirs d'Asriel sur le premier humain (ressemblant étrangement à Frisk) commencent à ressurgir dans un genre de diaporama. Il est ensuite révélé que cet "autre quelqu'un" est Asriel lui-même. Après cela, Asriel commence à sentir l'amour des monstres pour Frisk à travers les ÂMES qu'il a absorbé, et perd peu à peu la volonté de se battre pendant qu'il surmonte sa peur de mourir seul. Retournant à sa forme d'enfant, Asriel apprend le nom de Frisk. Il s'excuse d'avoir fait du mal à tout le monde, et Frisk peut choisir de pardonner ou non Asriel. Peu importe le choix fait, Asriel détruit la barrière en utilisant le pouvoir de toutes les ÂMES avant de les relâcher. Sachant qu'il va redevenir une fleur sans le pouvoir des ÂMES pour le soutenir, Asriel fait un dernier adieu à Frisk avant de partir. A ce moment-là, il y a un choix entre faire un câlin à Asriel pour le réconforter ou ne rien faire. Liberté Une fois la scène avec Asriel terminée, Frisk se réveille devant Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys et Asgore. Même si les monstres se rappellent un peu de Flowey et rien à propos de son incarnation en Asriel, ils connaissent le nom de Frisk. A ce moment-là, Frisk peut traverser tout l'Outremonde et parler aux autres monstres, avant de retourner à la surface. En revenant à la toute première salle d'Undertale, on remarque qu'Asriel se tient debout, en face des fleurs. Asriel va demander à Frisk pourquoi il/elle a grimpé sur le Mont Ebott en premier lieu. Ne recevant pas de réponse de sa part, Asriel met ça sous le coup de la folie ou du destin, mais en vient à la conclusion que "seul toi (Frisk) connaît la réponse." La véritable raison n'a jamais été révélée. Après avoir passé la porte finale menant à la surface, Frisk quitte l'Outremonde avec ses amis. Asgore offre à Frisk l'opportunité d'être l'ambassadeur des monstres pour les humains. La plupart des monstres partent, à l'exception de Toriel, qui demande à Frisk ce qu'il/elle désire faire. A cet instant, Frisk peut choisir de rester avec Toriel ou de partir. En choisissant de rester auprès de Toriel, la scène de fin montre Toriel amenant une part de tarte dans la chambre de Frisk. Sinon, si Frisk décide de "ne pas rester," le jeu se termine avec une photo de groupe montrant les monstres principaux qui entourent Frisk, au milieu. Route Génocide * Voir Chara pour plus d'informations sur cette route. Nom Le verbe "to frisk" signifie sauter ou bondir joyeusement, ou encore faire une tape amicale à quelqu'un, à la recherche d'un élément caché. "Frisk" est le mot Suédois et Norvégien pour "en bonne santé", et le mot Danois pour "frais." "Frisky" signifie "enjoué et plein d'énergie." Nommer l'humain tombé "Frisk" au début du jeu enclenchera le Mode Difficile. Détails thumb|Une version précédente du sprite de Frisk. * Dans un fil de blagues sur le site Starmen.net, Toby Fox a posté des esquisses de fichiers d'Undertale'' en disant qu'ils provenaient d'un hack d''EarthBound'' appellé "UnderBound 2."Toby Fox (4 February 2013). "UnderBound" Retrieved on 9 December 2015. ** Il a été dit que Frisk fut un/une jeune enfant androgyne qui était le cousin de "Squeezo" du hack non existant de EarthBound, "UnderBound." ** Frisk était aussi montré(e) ayant des contours noirs avec des cheveux et des chaussures plus sombres en comparaison du marron plus clair que l'on peut voir dans la version finale du jeu. ** Il a aussi été mentionné que l'intérêt amoureux de Frisk était un cigare cubain femelle."The main character’s love interest is actually a female Cuban cigar" - Toby Fox. February 4, 2013. Starmen.Net * Frisk et Flowey sont les deux seuls avec le pouvoir de SAUVER, CHARGER, et réinitialiser leur fichier de SAUVEGARDE. Flowey maîtrise mieux ce pouvoir, car il peut SAUVER et CHARGER plusieurs états de SAUVEGARDE à n'importe quel moment. ** Il est aussi induit que Chara a (ou avait) ce pouvoir, car c'est Chara qui restaure le monde après une Route Génocide. * Bien que Frisk soit allergique à Temmie,"tem heard human allergics to tem..." - Temmie NPC ce n'est pas le cas pour les autres monstres à fourrure de l'Outremonde. * Vu que Frisk tient la main de Toriel, le parapluie, et le verre d'eau de la main gauche, il est probable que Frisk soit gaucher/gauchère. * De tous les humains tombés dans l'Outremonde, Frisk est le seul humain ayant survécu (Si la route pacifiste ou neutre est empruntée). Galerie Walk.gif|Toriel menant Frisk à travers une dangereuse énigme dans les Ruines. Frisk after using the telescope..png|Frisk après avoir utilisé le téléscope de Sans. Frisk Fruit and Veg.png |Frisk recouvert(e) de fruits et de légumes, pendant sa sortie avec Undyne. Friskandasrielhugging.gif |Durant la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, Frisk a le choix de calmer Asriel. Si c'est le cas, Frisk va faire un câlin à Asriel. C'est le seul moment où ce sprite particulier de Frisk est utilisé. Frisktarot.png|Carte de tarot représentant Frisk Références cs:Frisk de:Frisk en:Frisk es:‎Frisk fi:Frisk ja:Frisk pl:Frisk pt-br:Frisk ru:Фриск uk:Фріск zh:Frisk Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Ruines